She now Shall be My Sister Not My Wife
by tablecloth26
Summary: The Plot of the Comedy of Errors, the Characters of James Patterson and my intellect all combined into the misadventures  and love triangles  of two sets of identical twins who were separated at birth and suddenly come across each other.
1. The Beginning

**A Comedy of Errors: Put into a Blender with the Flock. **

**By: William Shakespear and James Patterson, Mashed together into a brilliant new work by: My brain. **

**This story follows the plot laid down centuries ago by the esteemed William Shakespeare. James Patterson supplied the characters and I subtracted the wings, most evil scientists, took a blender and went to work. Essentially two sets of identical twins are separated at birth and never learn about the other. Until one day they come across each other and there are many misadventures (and love trianlges) that follow. **

**Although the main plot is the play "A Comedy of Errors" there are many additions and subtractions to make this story different. I must admit that I invented one non-Patterson canon member and put her into the story. Her role will be kept to a minimal as she is mostly a place holder. **

**Another note is that this not officially a crossover because no one had ever done a Comedy of Errors before and I had no clue how to make one.**

**Also...I must admit, my guidlines for this story is a childrens adapted version of the Comedy of Errors. I have read the play in its entirety (my mom paid me 100$ to read everything by Shakespear when i was 12...yes...i once was a homeschooler) but the children's eddition is so much easier to read and understand.**

**So anyway...I hope you all have a sublime day! **

Scientist of Colorado, Jeb Batchelder. The man was worried, and he had good reason. His wife and their two sets of, tiny, twin, baby girls were on a small airplane in a very big storm. Jeb sorely wished he had not taken them with him on this airplane ride. But he had a meeting in Southern California and Valencia, his wife, had wanted to come along. She had friends there and didn't want to stay home alone with the four infants. The extra twins were a sad enough story. One pair, Maximum and Maya were Jeb and Valencia's legitimate children, while the second set, Ellie and Eleanor had been adopted. Their parents had been cousins of Valencia and had died in a car accident.

Jeb wished he was near Valencia so he could reach out and hold her hand. But he was sitting across the isle from her. He was surprised how the four babies slept without noticing the turbulence or raging storm. Jeb felt a little envious, he wished he could sleep through this and wake up happily in California.

But Jeb didn't wake up happily in California.

He woke up in a hospital.

Jeb couldn't remember anything.

The nurse told him the storm had forced the pilot to land the plane, but it hadn't been a good landing. Apparently Jeb was found out side the plane holding two baby girls. Many of the passengers had escaped the plane before it exploded. They believed after the explosion of the plane Jeb had been knocked over and hit his head. The fall had caused him to lose most of his memory. Fortunately, the baby girls he was carrying were fine.

Jeb was told that his wife and two other children had not been found.

The man was heartbroken.

But he put his life back together for the two girls he had with him.

Unfortunately, he did not know which twins he had ended up with.

So he named the older twin Maximum and called her Maya for short. The younger girl was named Eleanor but called Ellie for short.

Jeb never could bring himself to tell his two beautiful daughters what had happened to their mother and respective twin.

And he never knew what really had happened to his dear wife and children…

Valencia had watched the plane explode and was positive her husband had been inside. In horror and sadness she took the two girls she had escaped with and fled. She couldn't face reporters or government officials asking her questions.

"Goodbye Jeb. And Maya and Ellie" She had whispered before running. Valencia had not hit her head (and of course was the mother) and knew very well which twins were which. She had Maximum and Eleanor. She later nicknamed the girls Max and Ella.

She moved to a small town in Arizona to live with her mother and raise the girls.

Valencia could never bring herself to tell her two beautiful daughters what had happened to father and respective twin.

And so the four girls grew up. Each was wonderful, unique and completely unaware that they had an identical twin.


	2. Gunpowder on the Couch

**The Martinez Twins **

"Ella! Hurry up we're going to miss the bus!" Max yelled up the stairs. "We wouldn't have this problem if you let us take a plane mom" she said turning to her mother.

Valencia paled. "Planes are dangerous." She said flatly.

"But I've always wanted to fly"

"Planes. Are. Dangerous." Her mother snapped coldly. The ice in her voice cut the conversation off.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Max said and raised her hands and flopped on the couch. Max and Ella had just graduated high school and were going on a trip to California. They had a friend from high school, Nudge, who had moved to Sand Diego in their junior year; and they planned to stay with her. They were also going to Disneyland and chilling at the beach for the summer before heading off college.

"Do you have everything for your trip Max?" Valencia asked, as she raised an eyebrow. Her face had the 'what are you forgetting that you will freak out and force me to mail you' expression on.

"Of course of course I know how to pack!" Max snorted and her mother rolled her eyes. "ELLA! DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A SHOTGUN?"

"Max! You know you're not allowed to bring any weapons in the house!"

Ella appeared at the top of the stairs. "WHAT? MOTHER! She just threatened to shoot me and all you have to say is 'no weapons in the house'?"

"You know I hate when she gets gunpowder on the couch! Now hurry up we're going to be late!" Valencia winked at Ella, who laughed lightly and put on her shoes. The three of them climbed into Valencia's old white Volvo and drove to the bus station.

They managed to get there just in time.

"Goodbye! Have fun! Say hello to Nudge for me! I'll see you soon!" Their mother waved and blew kissed as the bus drove away.

"She's crazy" Ella laughed.

"Yeah, but…she packed us cookies!" Max pulled out a huge Ziploc bag filled with chocolate chip cookies that had been baked the day before.

"She said not eat them until after lunch." Ella said taking the bag away from Max.

"Hey! She knows that's not gonna happen…come on we're on vacation and we've got a long ride ahead of us!" Max snatched the bag back and opened it. The smell of home made cookies convinced Ella that waiting was foolish.

What felt like a million years later, the girls arrived in San Diego.

Their meeting with Nudge was…well to say the least, painful for everyone else in the bus station.

Nudge and Ella screamed with excitement. Max wasn't a screamer so no one hated her for shattering windows.

"I've missed you so much!" Nudge yelled.

"AHHH me too! I'm so happy to be here!" Ella yelled.

"Hey Nudge!" Max grinned and hugged her friend. Which was difficult since Nudge was jumping up and down with excitement.

"You look so beautiful!" Ella told Nudge, at a much lower volume.

"So do you guys! Come on lets go!" Nudge chattered. Her voice was still pretty loud.

The three girls packed their stuff into Nudge's car and drove to her house.

A trio of happier girls could not be found for miles around.

**Just saying...I've an elderly Volvo and its a great so I had to give them a Volvo. So anyone else with a Volvo...we are officialy Volvo buddies. **


	3. Brosidon

**The Batchelder Twins**

"Hey Fang! Where's Dylan?" Maya asked as she jogged, or rather, stumbled, ( you see, jogging on sand is tricky even for the experienced), up towards the male she had addressed.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Surfing probably."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah. Why are you looking for him?" Fang's face was an unreadable mask, but his eyes glittered.

Maya blushed. "Oh…I, ah…well I saw you and I thought he might be around."

There was a brief silence. Fang looked at her and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"OOO…Does somebody likey-like Dylan?"

"Shut up Iggy!" Maya snapped as Fang's best friend, Iggy, sauntered up. Fang's mouth twitched.

"But it is true…" He said mildly and gazed out over the water, still trying to suppress a smirk. Maya smacked his shoulder.

"Dude why so touchy?" Iggy asked "You're 18. You're allowed to like a sexy guy. No rules against it sweetness."

"I…I'm not friends with you anymore." Maya turned and began to storm off. But a few seconds later she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Heyyyy. Brosidon, God of the Brocean, how where the waves?" She heard Iggy drawl.

"Great!" 'Brosidon' replied. Maya knew it was Dylan. She knew his voice well enough by now. The girl whirled around.

"Dylan!"

"Maya! How you been?" He asked and walked over to her. Maya held her head high and smiled as she responded and tried desperately not to look at his bare and very muscular chest. _Focus on his lovely turquoise eyes_. She told herself. Maya was one of those 'the glass is half full' people. She knew that the socially accepted convention was to look the person you were conversing with in the eyes, not at their muscles. And there was nothing wrong with that, he had nice eyes. In fact, Maya liked to look in peoples' eyes; she often remarked (only to her closest companions) that 'No matter how ugly a person is, they almost always have nice eyes.' Unfortuneatly Dylan was not ugly so focusing on his eyes was hard.

Her concentration was shattered when Fang snickered.

She couldn't help blushing a little. "I've been good" she murmered "How about you?"

"Great! But I'm starving lets go get some ice cream or something…I love ice cream."

Maya could only nod. But I'm sure that if we dissected her brain we would have found mush and fireworks.

After saying goodbye to Fang and Iggy; Maya and Dylan made their way to get some ice cream. They made boring small talk about the weather, college, Dylan's love for the ocean and Maya's latest art project. Maya loved talking to Dylan, even if their discussion was simple. Dylan had an honest and open personality and really seemed to care about her. Dylan got cookie dough and Maya got Oreo ice cream.

"Hey Maymay!" A loud clear voice called out. Maya groaned inwardly. It was Ellie.

"Hello Ellie" Maya muttered trying not to grind her teeth. Maya loved her younger sister for certain, but the girl always seemed to show up at the wrong times.

"Hey Ellie!" Dylan greeted her warmly.

"Oh hi Dylan" Ellie smiled and then gestured to the guy holding her hand. "This is Peter."

Maya and Dylan greeted Peter, Ellie's latest boy toy. After a brief conversation the couple left and Maya had Dylan all to herself again. A few hours later Dylan told Maya he had to go and that they should hang out more often that summer.

Which of course, caused Maya's insides to melt faster than her ice cream cone.


	4. Maymay

**So…like a genius I forgot that I had planned to write this story from an omniscient point of view. Then I wrote all of this nonsense from Max's point of view and then did a face palm, called myself an idiot and then decided that I would probably continue to write from the insides of various characters' brains. So I'll try and make it super obvious which Maximum and which Eleanor is talking. Also I can't think of a good name so I changed the title again…and it's probably going to keep changing until I like it, which may be never, but oh well.**

**Max (Maximum Martinez-Batchelder) POV **

"Maya! Maya! Maya!" I looked behind me. Who was that woman yelling for? She was looking in this general direction but…unless this Maya girl was playing hide and seek, she wasn't over here. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the shouting woman and went back to aimlessly flipping through the clothing on the rack. Nudge had taken Ella and me to this store so Ella could buy more beachy junk we didn't need. Mostly the two of them found shopping exciting I suppose. I groaned loudly to show I was annoyed. Neither one of them noticed me. They were too busy debating something.

"Hey!" The woman who had been shouting earlier jumped in my face.

"hi." I responded, and stepped back. Person bubble thank you.

"So…I know this is a lot to ask for, but can you cover my shift? Please! My sister is having a baby right now and I must go see her! Her husband is freaking out!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else"

"Maximum Batchelder-Martinez?" She said with a grin. Well, one can say that mine is not a common name, only she mixed up my last names, its technically Martinez-Batchelder, but either way that name is rather unique.

"Yeah…Why do you want me to cover your shift?"

"Because I have to leave and you're here, please I'll pay you and my shift ends in an hour!" This woman could talk faster than Nudge…which is saying something.

"Um…ok I guess." I was going to stuck here for an hour anyway judging by the amount of clothes Nudge and Ella had gathered to try on. "What do I do?" I sighed.

"Register! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Then she ran off. I'd run my share of registers so this should be no sweat.

"Hi! Which color looks best with my skin?" A girl asked me. I looked blankly at her.

"If you're at the register that means you're ready to purchase." I snapped. My annoyance at being stuck working someone else's job seeped through. The girl looked crestfallen. "Um…the black one?" I offered lamely. She glared at me and then tossed the black one back bikini and handed me the orange one.

"I'm ready to purchase." She barked and pulled out her wallet. As she stormed off I wondered what would happen if I got fired…would I just have to leave or would the woman who had begged me to replace her be fired. Either way would be nice…

"Max! Nudge and I are going across the street we'll be back in a ten minutes." Ella called. I told her about my dilemma awhile ago so she knew I wouldn't be joining them.

After that, not too many customers came in. The indecisive bikini girl must have spread the word that I was a terrible cashier. A few minutes had passed when a tall blonde boy with blue eyes wandered into the store

"Hey…Maymay." He said smoothly. My mouth fell open. "I met your sister outside, she said she used to call you that and it drove you crazy." He said with a slight smile. "So how ya doing Maymay?"

"You met my sister?" I muttered still wondering how he knew who I was…Ella and I are not actually sisters, so we don't look very similar.

He looked at me calmly. "That is what I said…"

"Well. You have me at a disadvantage since you know an embarrassing nickname of mine, but I do not know any of yours. Tell me or I'll have to ban you from this store."

"Easy squirt. Iggy is fine thank you very much. When do you get off work?"

"Two minutes. Thank God."

"Amen. Wanna come get some ice cream?" He said it in a way that made me feel like it was the most natural thing to invite a stranger out for ice cream. These Californians were so different.

"Um…I'm hanging out with El and Nudge today; I don't think that's a good idea."

"Who's Nudge?" He asked as he played with some key chains that hung near the register.

"A friend from high school."

"Bring them along." I started to protest…but was interrupted. Ella and Nudge had returned…surprisingly on time.

"Let's go!" Ella said cheerfully. And then she made the: 'he's cute!' face. I rolled my eyes and imagined smacking her upside the head.

"Thank you for eavesdropping on my conversation." I snapped.

"No big!" Nudge said with a grin. "And you don't have to work anymore!"

"Wow…you sure are cheerful today." The boy looked at Ella with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm happy." She said and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, you must be Nudge, Maymay just told me about you, I'm Iggy" He extended his hand to her and she shook it. Ella looked annoyed that he hadn't introduced himself to her.

"I'm Ella" She said politely and stuck out her hand.

"Ella?" He asked and looked surprised. He glanced over at me with a worried expression on his face but politely shook her hand.

"Don't worry she was allowed out of the crazy hospital." I said reassuringly and we all laughed together.

"Well come on, I'm craving the frozen cream." He announced and barged out the door. Nudge, Ella and I exchanged an awkward 'what the heck is going on?' face and then followed him.

**Have a splendid day! **


	5. Wisdom Teeth

**Ellie (Eleanor Batchelder-Martinez) **

I looked over at Maya. Her mouth was several times lager than normal. Puffy checks, cute on chipmunks, but Maya…not really.

"Can you thee me?" Maya mumbled.

"No I'm watching the road so we don't get into an accident."  
>"Oh. Wanna see my tooth?"<p>

"No."

" I'm going to show you my tooth, cause iths so pretty. You thee, wow, that's a good tooth. Ohhhh. Bet the tooth fairy will pay good money for this one.

"Yeah, I don't give a darn."

"Haha. Ewwie. Do I look like a chipmunk?"

"A drooling chimpmunk."

"Like a dog?"

"Yes."

"I'm a dogmunk. Hehehe"

"Yep."

"Oh I feel tho drunk. I don't even know what drunk feels like, but I, if I was drunk, I would feel like this. I would feel like this. Woohoo."

"Yep."

"Am I in Narnia?"

"Yep."

"Then where's Mr. Tumnas?"

"Having tea with Lucy no doubt."

"Dammit. She beat me. Should I eat something? I don't know cause my whole face is numb. I'm feeling it but I can't feel it. It's just too weird, this is just too weird of an experience for me."

"Yep."

"Do I look pretty, Ellie? Do I look pretty?

"Nope."

"Can I sing? Cause I want to sing right now. You know that song that's like ooooo. No that's not actually a song. Ahhhhhhhh….Im so tired. I don't think I sound very good. Was that good?

"Nope."

"But I think I could be a rockstar."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Really? You're the best sister ever. I love you. So much. You just…you're just the best. I feel so weird…"

"Look we're home! You can sit on the couch and watch TV until you feel better. But ummm take my advice and for both our sakes…don't leave the house…for like... three days at least. Promise?"

"I promise best sister."

**So just saying there's a few lines in here that I got from youtube but I altered them a little but yeah this chapter has a point…even thought it doesn't seem like it. **


	6. Fang and Dylan

**Max (Maximum Martinez-Batchelder). **

We followed Iggy to the ice cream store, which fortunately, was not very far away. As it turned out, Iggy is nice enough guy. He's is very friendly and full of jokes; but he is a little crazy.

"Here we are! Best ice cream place in the world!" Iggy announced grandly, he paused and looked at each of the picnic tables set up near the ice cream window. "I guess Fang and Dylan aren't here yet…" He grinned mischievously at me…Either this was some big joke or he escaped from a mental institution. "I'm sure they will be here soon though." He headed for the window and retrieved a worn wallet from his pocket.

A few minuets later we each had a cone. I had gotten a type of ice cream with Snickers bars mixed in. I love Snickers bars, so any excuse to eat them was fine with me.

"Hey Fang! Dylan!" Iggy jumped up a waved like a lunatic. Yep definitely an escapee from an institution.

"He's rather eccentric" Ella remarked and raised her eyebrows. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so…

"Am not!" Iggy said and grinned down at her. "I was being polite. I can't just ignore my friends. Gosh girls these days…" He said shaking his head, but we could tell he was joking around. Ella giggled, a perfect cute giggle that made Iggy smile at her. Oh how adorable.

"Hey guys." A deep gentle voice said. I look up and to my embarrassment…my mouth dropped a little. In front of me was a tall dark haired boy with intense black eyes. He was easily one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. The boy standing next to him greeted us in a similar manner…and I glanced up at him. The second boy was just as attractive, but in a very different way. This one had tousled dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was shorter and more muscular than the first. I think my mouth dropped a little lower. I shook my head and to disguise my surprise at seeing the second two most attractive guys in the world (the first being Orlando Bloom) and shoved my ice cream into my mouth in an attempt to look suave.

Of course I failed. I accidentally sunk my teeth deep into the ice cream.

As anyone who has accidentally bitten into ice cream knows…it is an unpleasant sensation. My teeth hurt like crazy and I winced and closed my eyes and emitted an undignified whimpering sound.

"Ohhh. How's your teeth?" The blonde boy asked, looked genuinely concerned.

"Mkayyyy" I mumbled. And blushed. Which ticked me off. I'm not a blusher.

"I'm sorry we're late." The blonde boy said politely "But I got a call from John, he asked if I could go into work today; apparently Brigid had to go home sick and the new kid they hired isn't working out. Anyway, they need me to come and help out."

"And since my car is still in the shop." The dark haired boy drawled and looked intently at Iggy.

"I said I was sorry. And I paid for the damage repair." Iggy said and held his out hands defensively.

"Anyway we had to go home and grab my stuff before coming here." The blonde boy finished. "I can't hang out today so I'll see you guys around."

"Way to be a fun killer Dylan" Iggy snorted. But the blonde boy—Dylan shrugged, said goodbye and walked away. The dark haired boy went to get some ice cream and then returned to sit next to me.

"Ah Fang really? Cookie dough? What a girly ice cream." Iggy said as the dark haired boy—Fang returned and sat down next to me.

"Ice cream doesn't have a gender genius." He retorted and then focused on his cone.

"That's what you think. Anyway little Maximum brought along her sister, _Ella,_ and their friend from high school, Nudge." Iggy said coolly and gestured to Ella and Nudge in turn.

"My name is Max." I said sharply.

"Max? Ella and Max?" Fang asked quizzically and glanced at Iggy.

"Yes. Short for Maximum. And Ella is short for Eleanor" I said and shoved the last of the cone in my mouth. I have never been much of a lady, and I wasn't about to start today. If Iggy and his hot friend thought I was a pig, then, so be it.

"Fair enough." Fang said simply and went back to his ice cream.

"Ready to hit the waves?" Iggy asked Fang, who simply nodded.

"You're going surfing?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Aye aye captain!" Iggy replied and stood up. "Finish you're ice cream Fangy we've got things to do!"

"Mkay." Fang muttered through a mouthful of ice cream cone. His manners were just as atroucoius as mine. This could be the start of a long and beautiful friendship.

"Can we come? I always wanted to learn how to surf!" Ella said jumping up and giving Iggy her best puppy dog face…the poor boy didn't stand a chance, he succumbed within seconds.

"You wanna learn to…_Max_?" Iggy asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." I said and stood up. I had never surfed before, but I liked physical activity and these boys were fun.

Fang was giving me an odd look. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped, appalled. Do I look like the type of person that doesn't know how to swim? Good looking this boy may be, but intelligent, not so much.

He shrugged. "Just checking." He seemed so calm and nonchalant.

"Don't be too defensive Maxie…You wouldn't believe how many girls Fang has met that couldn't swim." Iggy said with a chuckle. Which made perfect sense, of course. Fang was beautiful. Playing helpless may see like a good way to catch Fang's attention. Stupid idea of course…if one has to play dumb to get attention then one might attract dumb attention givers. Yes I am a philosopher thank you.

"Couldn't swim." Fang snorted and then chuckled ruefully.

"Hey if I was a girl I might forget how to swim if it meant you would save me and give me mouth to mouth." Iggy said with a Machiavellian grin.

"Oh come of it. Where's your car? Let's go to the beach."

MaximumRideFan6 Whoohoo! First reviewer! Thank you! I'm glad its starting to make some sense.

TigersRule9 Thank you for reviewing! It makes me feel happy! I hope I can make the moment epic enough!

UnderTheTableAndDreaming Thank you I'm so glad you like it. And good luck reading the play its crazy confusing!


	7. Barney Milkshakes

**Maya (Maximum Batchelder Martinez) **

Although my surgery had been a few days ago, my mouth still hurt. I was still on a fair amount of medication, but no where near as loopy as I originally had been. Ellie recounted the story to me…I sincerely hope I am the only person to ever here that story…but knowing her, people all over the world will know about it.

Since I wasn't ready to deal with people, I spent the ay inside fooling around on the internet, watching TV, reading books and sleeping. It was actually quite and enjoyable and relaxing day, despite the discomfort from my mouth.

Around 6:00 clock I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it an hoped that either my father or Ellie would answer the door…but then I remembered neither of them would be home till later. My father was going to dinner with some friends and Ellie…had a date with God knows who…The doorbell rang again. I decided to go and see who it was. As I peeked through the little hole in the door, the person said loudly. "Maya I know you're in there, just open the door, I know about your wisdom teeth, Ellie told me."

Shoot.

I waited a few seconds, and then opened the door. "Hi Dylan, I'm sorry it took so long, I was upstairs."

"No problem, can I come in?"

"Sure." I moved out of the way and let him in. We walked to the living room and flopped on the couch.

"So how's your mouth?"

"Terrible. But it's getting better."

"That's good to hear. Your checks are puffy." He said with a slight smile and I blushed, wishing I didn't look ridiculous in front of him. "Do you have a blender?" He asked suddenly.

"Um…yes?"

"Can I use it?"

"Use our blender? Sure."

"Good." He picked up the brown paper bag he had been carrying and went into the kitchen. "Where is it?"

"Here." I said and pulled it out from the cupboard we kept it in.

"What are you doing? Go sit down."

"I was helping you?"

"Sit down. You shouldn't be walking around."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at one of the bar stools at the island in our kitchen, but I was a little concerned. In my group of friends, Iggy was usually the insane one, not Dylan.

Out of the bag, he pulled a container of coffee ice cream, a hefty jar of Nutella, a small container of milk and a jar of Barney butter.

"Have you ever had one of my Coffee-Nutella-Barney Milkshakes?" He said with a grin as he began dumping the various ingredients into the blender.

"No….What is Barney butter?"

"Almond butter." He said as he scooped some out of the container. "It's ok, but I really only like it in milkshakes."

"Oh, that's cool." I said and smiled which hurt, so my smile ended up as a grimace.

"Sure is." He said and started up the blender. There was a loud thumping and whirring as the ice cream was combined with the milk, Nutella and Barney. "And…I also got some….garlic mashed potatoes from the Outback!" He yelled over the noise from the blender and proudly held up a huge container. I smiled broadly…which hurt my mouth a little. He must have been listening when I told him the story of how I once licked my bowl of garlic mashed potatoes at the Outback (In my defense, I was only eight years old) so the waitress gave me a free second helping to take home. "I also got a movie, I thought we could share this feast and watch it." He added shyly.

I grinned at him. "Sure, what movie?"

"_Australia_. A girl I work with said it was one of her favorite movies…plus we're eating food from the Outback, so I thought it was fitting."

I nodded. Dylan went to a cupboard and pulled out two tall glasses (Dylan has been to my house often enough to know where basic kitchen items are stored). He quickly poured out the milkshake and handed me a glass and a spoon. Then he fetched two plates and scooped out the mashed potatoes on each one, then handed me a plate and a fork. He picked up the movie and we headed for the living room.

"Oh…Dylan! This milkshake is absolutely amazing!" I gasped. It was perfect…a light coffee flavor combined with chocolate and almond…I spooned in some more and let it melt inside my mouth. "I could eat this for the rest of my life!" And no I wasn't just being flattering and flirty. It was delicious. So good I'm probably live off of it for the rest of my life and get really fat. But it would be worth it.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and put the movie in the DVD player.

Once the movie was all set up he flopped on the couch and we ate our perfect dinner. The potatoes were absolutely wonderful, garlicy and soft enough so that I cloud swallow without chewing. And the milkshake well…it was to die for. The movie was good, only…it was literally the never ending movie. Something good would happen and we would think it was finally over…but then…something else would happen and it was a long process of ups and downs…the movie was probably about 3 hours long…but honestly, I was okay with that…

**So I've just got to say that I actually invented the Coffee-Nutella-Barney milkshakes and they are literally amazing. You probably should go make some right now. You wont be sorry, unless you're allergic to nuts, cuz then you might end up in the hospital. **


End file.
